


The Day After

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, shicca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Day After

The weather outside was unnecessarily cold, snow piling up by the inch. The sky was dark, darker than it should have been in the morning.   
A grey light shaded over a small apartment building, shining into the windows and casting an unusual dull glow over one small room on the 6th floor. 

The small 6th floor room stood still, only the sounds of light breathing for what felt like miles. Inside the room, Rebecca Bluegarden sat on her small windowsill, looking out across the city.   
She sighed as she watched the snow fall without any signs of stopping. 

Rebecca looked away from the window next to her, staring down at her small white mug she held in her hands. She lightly swirled around what was left of the hot chocolate in her cup.   
She inhaled deeply and lifted the mug to her mouth, taking a sip of her drink and humming in satisfaction at the delicious taste. 

Rebecca turned her eyes back to the window, a shiver running up her spine at the mere thought of how cold it must be outside. She grabbed the blanket around her shoulders with one of her hands, pulling it up higher so it wouldn't fall off of her.  
"Thank god school was cancelled today. It would have been a nightmare to try and get there" Rebecca spoke softly to herself, a smile spreading across her face.

Rebecca giggled at herself, leaning her head back on the wall behind her and closing her eyes gently.   
She sat in a peaceful silence, the events of the days prior beginning to fill her thoughts as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca couldn't stop fidgeting. She kept tapping her feet and looking at the clock every 5 seconds, counting the minutes that she had left until she could leave to meet up with Shiki.

Rebecca looked over at Hermit, one of her best friends, and silently sighed. Hermit was happily scribbling on a piece of notebook paper, drafting out her English essay. Rebecca frowned a little as she thought about how guilty she felt for not telling Hermit about her date this afternoon, but quickly reminded herself that Hermit probably wouldn't be very onboard with the idea.

'Come on Rebecca, it's just Hermy. She'll be happy for you!' Rebecca thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

'But then again, it IS Hermit. As much as I love her she can be a bit judgmental. What if she doesn't like Shiki?' Her thoughts added, her chest tightening. 

Rebecca was about to say something to Hermit when she felt her phone buzz. Curious, Rebecca grabbed her phone and flipped it over, seeing a notification for one of the reminders she had set for the day. 

It read: 'time for your date with Shiki' 

Rebecca’s worries washed away as she smiled, grabbing her things and packing them quickly.   
Hermit finally seemed to look up, noticing Rebecca’s quick movements.

Hermit quirked an eyebrow when she saw Rebecca putting on her book bag, taking off her reading glasses to look Rebecca in the eyes.  
"Rebecca, where are you going?" Hermit asked and turned her body to face Rebecca.

Rebecca jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Hermit’s voice, looking to her blue haired friend with a guilty smile.

"I-uh-" Rebecca stuttered, her eyes looking everywhere but Hermit’s. “I have plans" Rebecca spit out, finally connecting her eyes with Hermit’z and hoping she bought it.  
Hermit frowned, looking suspicious of her brunette friend. 

After a few seconds, which to Rebecca felt like years, Hermit shrugged and put her glasses back on. She turned back to her work and waved to Rebecca.  
"Ok Becca! See you tomorrow!" She exclaimed, her eyes not leaving her paper.

Rebecca waved back and said her goodbye's. She held her breath, expecting Hermit to suddenly come up to her and ask what her plans were. 

Rebecca walked up to the glass library doors and quickly pushed them open, practically running through them. 

Rebecca basically ran away from the library, stopping in the front lobby of the school and letting out a large breath. She put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.   
Rebecca silently cursed, kicking herself for not just telling Hermit about Shiki and their date.

Rebecca frowned as she stood up straight, guilty thoughts bouncing around her mind, when she suddenly felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. Her breath hitched and immediately all her loud thoughts were silenced. 

Rebecca looked up and saw the face of her black haired date smiling down at her. Rebecca blushed and smiled, leaning in slightly closer to Shiki.

Shiki wrapped his arm tighter around her waist at this, leaning down and kissing Rebecca’s forehead.   
"Ready?" He asked, smiling a toothy grin at the brunette.

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh and smile back, nodding her head up at Shiki.  
"Yeah." Is all she had to say before she was whisked away to the parking lot where Shiki’s car was parked.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Shiki! Where are we going?!" Rebecca laughed happily, stumbling around the sidewalk as Shiki held his hands over her eyes.

Shiki chuckled and presumably shook his head. "It's a surprise! If I told you it would ruin it!" He exclaimed, his tone laced with excitement.

Rebecca laughed again. She was smiling so hard it was starting to hurt, and her chest was setting off warm and fuzzy fireworks. 

The pair continued to walk for another minute more, and Rebecca was about to ask again where exactly Shiki was taking her when he removed his hands from her face.

As her eyes adjusted, the figure of a building came into view. Rebecca gasped and her hands shot up to her mouth, attempting to cover her now wide open jaw.   
The building was small and there was large neon green sign hung on the front of the building that read "Edens Diner" in big red red letters.

Shiki giggled childishly behind Rebecca, walking up next to her. "Like it?" He asked, looking down at Rebecca. 

Rebecca’s eyes shot from the diner to Shiki, her whole body feeling fuzzy. "I-how did you know this was my favorite place to eat?" Rebecca asked, making eye contact with Shiki.  
At this Shiki laughed, giving Rebecca a large smile. 

Rebecca’s breath caught as she felt her heart skip a beat, heat rising up her neck as she looked at Shiki’s smile. She took in all his features; like the way his eyes shut gently as he smiled, the way his nose crinkled, and the small bandage on his cheek that always seemed to sit in the same place.

"A man never reveals his secrets." Shiki taunted, and at this Rebecca crossed her arms and rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Shiiiiiki." She drug out, giving him a look.

"Ok ok! I MAY have had a little help from Weisz....." Shiki trailed, trying to look innocent. However his childlike, playful tone said otherwise, and it made Rebecca laugh.

Once her laughter had faded, the only remnant left was her ever present smile, one that hurt her cheeks.  
Shiki looked back at her, making eye contact before a smile of his own spread across his face.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" He asked, holding out his hands for Rebecca.  
Rebecca giggled, taking Shiki’s hand and letting him lead her inside.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh my god you're joking!" Rebecca laughed, her hand clutching her stomach to stop the pain of her laughter.  
Shiki was smiling proudly, his confidence levels were at an all time high as he made Rebecca laugh more and more.

"Nope! Could I even be making this up?" Shiki asked, raising an eyebrow and playfully challenging Rebecca.

A giggle bubbled in Rebecca’s throat, and she shook her head.   
"No, I mean I just can't believe you actually ate a candle in an attempt to breath fire." Rebecca laughed, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, give me a break! I was like 5!" Shiki defended himself, pointing his finger at Rebecca with a pure feeling of happiness in his chest as he listened to her laugh.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shiki and Rebecca stood close together under the doorway to Rebecca’s apartment building. The two held hands gingerly, their arms swaying back and forth. 

Shiki’s eyes were closed as his forehead was pressed gently to Rebecca’s, the two just standing together in a comfortable silence. 

"Thank you for going out with me Rebecca, I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time." Shiki said softly, opening his eyes to stare into Rebecca’s. 

Rebecca smiled up at the black haired idiot in front of her. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, pulling away slowly before he even had a chance to comprehend what had just happened.

Shiki’s face immediately blew up, drowning in the color of red. Rebecca laughed, taking one of her hands from Shiki’s and using it to grab his arm.

"I had fun too. I really want to see you again." Rebecca’s voice came out just above a whisper. She looked down from Shiki’s eyes to his arm, smiling softly.

Rebecca suddenly felt Shiki grab her chin gently, pushing her head to look back at him. She felt her knees turn to jelly at the sight of his loving eyes on her, feeling like she was going to fall over.

Shiki smiled softly at Rebecca, and put his hands on her arms. He rubbed her bicep with his thumb, looking to it quickly before connecting his eyes back up to Rebecca’s.

"Hey, Rebecca, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The feeling of vibrations against her thigh, as well as the blinding light in her eyes, caused Rebecca to groan softly as she felt herself waking up from her nap.

Rebecca yawned, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the light streaming in through her window. 

As she felt herself waking up more, Rebecca could also feel something vibrating on her outer thigh. Confused, she turned her head and saw her phone lit up, the only thing she could see was the image of the green accept button on a call.   
She came to the realization that someone was calling her, and she groaned as she picked up the phone and accepted the call without reading the caller ID.

"Hello?" Rebecca slurred groggily into the phone. Her eyes were drooping and she felt sleep trying to whisk her away again. 

She began to drift off again, but was snapped from her half asleep state when there was a deep laughter from the other side of the phone.  
Rebecca’s eyes shot open instantly, the idea of sleep shot out of her mind while her heartbeat started to pick up. 

"Shiki!?" Rebecca stuttered.   
She felt her ears and neck getting hot, and Rebecca knew it was a matter of time before she looked like a tomato.

Shiki chuckled again and hummed. "Yup!" He sang happily into the phone.   
Rebecca noted that he sounded really happy, and the thought of his smile suddenly made a smile of her own spread across her face.

"Why're you calling me?" Rebecca asked.   
She sat up fully and swung her legs over the windowsill, standing up and stretching with her phone still to her ear.

"I don't know, I just felt like calling you. I guess I missed your voice." Shiki said playfully.

Rebecca unconsciously squeaked, suddenly feeling severely flustered.   
“Shiki!" She exclaimed.

"What? Can't a boyfriend tell his girlfriend that her voice is as beautiful as she is?" Shiki replied with an evil, but playful, tone. 

Rebecca’s mind went into overdrive and she blushed bright red, yelling and stuttering in frustration as Shiki laughed at her through the phone.

He really was an idiot.


End file.
